


Телефонный звонок

by KisVani



Category: Have Space Suit—Will Travel - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крошка звонит Кипу в колледж</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телефонный звонок

  
     Мне снова позвонила Крошка.  
     Она вообще завела привычку звонить мне по три раза на неделю. Даже если я был в душе, спал, слушал лекцию или делал еще что-то.  
     Слухи в кампусе ходили разные, я уже слышал варианты того, что Крошка моя сестра, девушка и даже дочь. Нечем больше людям заняться, только о других болтать...  
     Как бы там ни было, я никогда не был особенно против ее звонков. Помнил себя в возрасте Крошки, когда все сверстники кажутся невыносимыми тупицами, учителя — того хуже, а родителям не то, чтоб совсем не до тебя, но в общем — не до тебя.  
     Ну и к тому же, кто еще позвонит мне в три часа ночи, чтобы поболтать о квантовой физике? С другой стороны, боюсь, я был единственным человеком на Земле... ну и на Луне тоже, кто не спросил бы — зачем квантовая физика девочке, которой по возрасту еще положено играть в куклы и мечтать о собственной косметичке.  
     Но сегодня Крошка заговорила совсем о другом.  
     — Кип, а что если нам все это приснилось? — сказала она, после моего дежурного: "Алло, Клиффорд Рассел слушает".  
     — Что именно? — спросил я.  
     — Все-все, что с нами было. Луна, Плутон, Вега...  
     Она не сказала: "Мэмми", но я понял, что это было первым, о чем Крошка хотела бы сказать, но иррационально боялась сглазить.  
     — Обоим одновременно приснилось? — уточнил я.  
     — Или только мне... знаешь, как бывает у коматозников, которые рассказывают, что прожили целую жизнь, или у сумасшедших, которые в своем мире живут. Я не хочу быть сумасшедшей, Кип!  
     — Ты не сумасшедшая, — заверил ее я.  
     — Если бы ты был ненастоящим — так бы и сказал!  
     Я вздохнул. Понимаете, я понятия не имею, как убеждать людей в том, что я не их галлюцинация. Читал недавно про какой-то способ проверить, где же реальность, а где нет, но он мне показался ненадежным. Как можно сказать — галлюцинируешь ли ты, если ты внутри галлюцинации?  
     — Все в порядке, Крошка, — сказал я. — Я настоящий. Честное слово.  
     Она помолчала.  
     — Если это и неправда, — снова заговорила она, — то не самая худшая. Просто... я боюсь, что потеряю тебя. Что проснусь, и окажется, что мне некому звонить. И что никто никогда меня не поймет так, как ты.  
     — Я всегда буду с тобой.  
     Будете смеяться, но я сказал это без какой-либо задней мысли. Сказал и все.  
     — Спасибо, — ответила она и положила трубку.  
     А я еще минут пять пялился на телефон. И еще вспоминал, как во времена того нашего космического приключения Крошка болтала, что я поменяю свое мнение о ее внешности, когда она подрастет и наденет бальное платье.


End file.
